Crybaby
by natanije
Summary: She wasn't even supposed to be there. First of all, she was a girl. Second, she cried easily. It sounded stupid to put a crybaby girl in a place filled with boys. But whoever put her there, they seemed to have a good enough reason. [Newt/OC/Minho]
1. Chapter 1

**Crybaby by miisharia**

**Summary: **She wasn't even supposed to be there. First of all, she was a girl. Second, she cried easily. It sounded stupid to put a crybaby _girl_ in a place filled with boys. But whoever put her there, they seemed to have a good enough reason. [Newt/OC/Minho]

**Author's note: **I'm a loser. Slay me. Look at all of my OC inserts fics. This is my first fic in the Maze Runner Trilogy, so forgive me for any mistakes. I hope this OC doesn't seem as a Mary-Sue, and I hope that her future development will have you liking her. I have close to zero idea about pairings, but I think most of the people here likes Newt/OC/Minho for some hilarious reasons.

But yes. Here goes.

**I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy. I own my OC. Please forgive me for any misspelling, grammar mistakes and so on. There will be possible OOC. A whole lot of them.**

**This story takes place two months before Thomas comes.**

**Kapitale 1: First Day**

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud._

She woke up with a start, a yelp leaving her lips when the floor she was on shook as she could feel herself going up and up and up and up. What was happening? Her mind inquired her, but no answer came afterward, for she soon had realized that she was alone. And the place was dark, like a seemingly never ending pit of pitch black darkness. A breathless whimper escaper her lips as confusion and fear seeped through her, panic clawing itself deep within her. What was happening? Why was she here? Where was this? No answer came to mind, the girl stumbled and her back met metal. It seemed that she was in _somewhere_. A room? No, it moved. A box? Perhaps. A lift?

No, no, she didn't know. It could be anything in this darkness. An urge to puke was held down, the girl slapping her hand to her own mouth as she whimpered again. The panic of not knowing anything, accompanied with the loud clanking of metal now and then seemed to never end as this thing kept on going up.

It felt like an eternity, when she had finally settled on hugging her knees and closing her eyes shut, obviously not knowing on what to do thanks to the darkness of this place. Tears streaked down her face when she tried to think where she'd end up after this darkness, if it was going to end ever.

What was happening here? She wanted to go home. _Home?_ Home where? She did not know. She did not know and she took in a huge breath, trying to calm herself down before she went to a stage of panic attack. Calm. Calm. Calm. The chant helped her a little bit, though it did nothing to the tears still leaking down from her eyes.

And finally, the thing came to a halt. And probably her own breathing, too; for her breath had hitched as she anxiously waited for something to happen. Anything.

The thing she was in swayed a little bit, and then it stilled. But nothing seemed to come, or happen, and she waited. It was silent. A pitiful escaped the girl's lips and she tried to scramble to her feet, her hands in front of her, feeling up anything, _anything_ that could possibly a button, a door, whatever, for her to push or pull and she'd be able to go out. She found nothing though, and she really wanted to cry in frustration.

She found no energy to speak, nor did she have the current necessary courage to. There could be anything in this place, and what if she was sent to a den of some sort? Oh no, that thought didn't help her to calm down at all.

Remember, remember. She had to try to remember. What had happened before this? What made her to be in this place? Why was she here? _Where_ was here? Pitiful sobs accompanied her as she thought of a lot of things. She recalled faces, blurry faces at that, and some noises, honking noises—_cars_, her mind supplied her. _They were_ _cars_—and foods, and general knowledge. She remembered schools, but could not remember who she attended it with nor who taught her. More noises, more murmurs, more flashes of images. But none indicated on as to why and how had she ended up here. She couldn't even remember her own parents, her family.

Who was she? The question piqued her mind, and she was left there standing in the dark. Wondering, and wondering. Her name… It was…

A loud clank cut her thoughts short and she looked up, holding her breath when something from up there opened, a straight line of line appeared and soon it grew bigger and bigger. It was a door. And it was being forced open. She covered her eyes a little bit with her hands, noticing how it was fair in color, and tried to adjust with the light.

"What is it?" She heard people murmuring, some shouting, some talking in rather loud voices.

"It's a girl?"

"It's a girl."

"No way. Is she pretty? How's she look like?"

"I call dibs!"

"I'm gonna take the first turn!"

Some more people shouted and she grew intensely uncomfortable. Those voices, they were definitely boys, and truth be told, when her sight had finally cleared and her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun, the blurry figures soon were seen as boys. They were looking down at her; some gawking, gaping, some shocked to silence and others were grinning.

Her eyes drifted left and right, looking over all of the boys gathering up there and looking down _at _her. It was uncomfortable at the very least, and highly unnerving. She was a _girl_ here, and there they were as boys looking down at her. She felt so terrified. Her breath had quickened once again and she was ready to cry. She was seriously going to cry. Where were the other girls? Where were the mommies or someone, anyone, who didn't look like they were so fascinated over her coming to this place? It was _terrifying_, this was terrifying.

"What are you waiting for? Take her out!" A rough, deep voice echoed even in the dark lift she was in, and a rope was sent down. The girl hesitated, not knowing which would be better, staying in this lift that smelled like unwashed feet, or up there. But then her hands moved anyway, the girl gripping on the rope as slowly the boys lifted her up, their hands a bit hesitant to touch but they still gripped on her arms anyway, helping her up until she was safe and sound, her feet on the ground.

The voices had grown quiet after a few seconds, the boys still looking at her as if she was so fascinating, as if they had never seen girls before in their lives. And she felt like a piece of meat, her eyes looking at the people surrounding her as her lips trembled, the hands clutching on her black long sweatpants that she had just noticed she was wearing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"This has got to be a mistake," her gaze snapped to where the voice came from, or _where_ the voice should've come from. There was a dark-skinned boy, who frowned at her, as if sensing that she did not belong here. Pretty much.

"…Excuse me?" She voiced out, meek and so pathetic she felt like crying. "Where is this?"

"Nowhere good," he replied, short and clippy. "Just slim yourself nice and calm." Yeah, as if she could be calm after he said that this was nowhere good. Not that it wasn't _that_ obvious already, with how there were so many boys staring at her.

"It's a long story, shank," the boy paused, as if he didn't know whether it was okay to call her shank, whatever that meant. "I'll be takin' you on the Tour tomorrow—for now just—I don't know. Don't do anything stupid." He extended his hand. "Name's Alby."

And a voice at the back of her hand told her it was only polite to do so. The girl obeyed, her hand moved to hold his own and gripping it firmly. Unsure, but firm. "I—ah…" Her mind had raced again, and she tried to recall what she was about to recall few minutes ago. The dark-skinned boy frowned a bit, but seemed patient enough.

What was her name? It was… She was…

"Floriana," she whispered out, taking off her hold on Alby's calloused hand. "It's Floriana."

Alby nodded, and another chorus of murmurs came from the boys around. Alby sighed, shaking his head. "I ain't good at this. You're a girl and this is the first time this shuck ever happened."

She blinked at yet another strange word she could not comprehend, but stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. He approached her first, was he the leader perhaps? Her eyes took the chance to drift their gazes to her surroundings, noting how there were trees and grasses and… were those huts?

And then a wall. Not just on that spot. She titled her head and looked around more. It was a big, concrete wall with ivy vines on some parts of it. And not just that. It seemed like this wall surrounded the whole place, as if trapping them inside _or_ keeping on trapping some things outside.

Was this a prison? Didn't seem like it. An abandoned place? No, of course not. It took her glancing from side to side and Alby's words to fully realize that yes, it seemed she was the _only_ woman here.

How splendid. She really wanted to cry now.

"Whoa, are you crying?" Another person piped up, his voice thick with an odd accent. _British_, her mind told her again. _It was British._

Another boy came from behind Alby (who was staring at her perplexed) , looking a bit concerned though careful, as if he didn't want to scare her off or something. Well, she was already scared, so that. And it wasn't like she'd start running away now. With these walls she didn't know where the hell she should run, or what was out there.

He had blond hair, wearing the same a bit dirty-looking T-Shirt like the others. He had a smile on his face, his eyes showing the compassion he had.

"Are ya okay? We're not tryin' to hurt ya or anythin'. This is the first time a girl ever showed up in here; so don't be that shocked if these shanks klunked their pants."

Some people snorted, but the girl who obviously still didn't understand those words simply furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded nevertheless. He looked kind, at least more reassuring than Alby's frowny face, and he had specifically stated they wouldn't hurt her… Or at least, right now.

"The name's Newt, Greenie," he said then, "Welcome to the Glade."

It registered to her that this place was called The Glade. A bit odd name to call it, but she nodded nevertheless. Randomly a guy piped on how she was so accepting, but she simply flushed and looked down. Alby and Newt were murmuring some things to each other, though she didn't really wanna know.

"Alright, Floriana," Newt piped up, now approaching her. Alby had shouted at the other boys to return to their places and do their jobs, or so she had registered as she really, _really_ still didn't understand what klunk and shank were supposed to mean. "Looks like I'll be takin' care of ya from now. Alby will give ya the tour tomorrow, so you're on your First Day."

"…First Day?"

"Yeah. Not doing anything, looking around, familiarizing. First Day."

Floriana opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. And opened it, before closing it again. Should she even…. Talk? Ask about it? A hopeless, tearful stare was given to Newt, which probably looked _way_ too much like a kicked puppy or a horrendous monster, considering how his eyes had widened for a fraction and he stepped back in surprise.

"What's wrong, Greenie? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um, I… I, uh—" Silence. A sniff. "I don't remember anything…"

His alertness disappeared in an instant, his shoulders dropping in relief. "That okay, Greenie. It happened to us all. Not knowing jack on the First Day, scared shitless. But that okay, it'll be a new life from now on."

"You mean… you don't know anything when you came here as well?"

"The same as yours. Now come on, all questions later can be asked to Alby when he gives ya the Tour. It's almost dinner time. Better clean up first."

She nodded, following Newt as he started to walk like a lost puppy, overly self conscious that these boys were giving her some looks when they passed by, as if they really couldn't believe a girl really did come to this place; to the Glade. All the while, questions still swirled inside her mind. About who she was, what was she doing here, what had happened, what this place was, why was she the only girl, and so on.

"_Be strong, Ana."_

"_Why are we… doing this?"_

"_You designed this? That was some imagination you have."_

"_Do it! Don't cry, just do it!"_

"_Run."_

Voices and murmurs could still be heard in her head, but she had zero sense on what they even meant.

It was then when they arrived at a place—one of the huts she saw earlier—when he paused, giving her a strange look as if he had just realized something and clicked his tongue. "Wait here. I still don't know where you should sleep."

A blink. That was when she realized that oh right, she was _staying_ here, it seemed; with these boys. And she didn't have any supplies with her, nor did she even have anything to hold other than the clothes she was wearing. Newt had gone in the house, and she stiffly waited outside, her eyes downcast as she tried to ignore the boys' obvious stare. Only when she did start to sob was when they looked away, probably feeling either weirded out or feeling guilty.

So much for the First Day.

**Author's note: I guess… that's all for the first chapter? Idk. I still don't know who she should be in room with; so can you give me some suggestions? I think the safer one would be with Newt but idk. Review? Yeah. Not entirely confident. Sorry 'bout that**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Unfortunately, this isn't an actual update. I'll be honest with you and say that I am the kind of person who cannot continue a story when I am dissatisfied by it and/or when I see lots of mistakes in it. This story is one of the many that I am looking at rather disdainfully, and while I am aware that you like this story enough to follow/fave it, I cannot continue the story when I myself dislike it.

Therefore, I decide to do a rewrite.

The update will take quite awhile, because next week is finals week for me, but I assure you, I will rewrite this story and hopefully make it better than its current poor condition. The only reason I haven't abandoned this story is because I can see the potential in it as well as my actual lingering interest in both the fanfiction and the fandom.

I'll be incredibly happy if you decide to wait for it anyway, because that is the best thing you could've done for me. Thank you very much.


End file.
